The Beginning
by Sophie O'shi
Summary: My take on how students starting talking about the "V-problem"... hope you enjoy!


I do not own the characters except for those never mentioned in Harry Potter books by J.K. Rowling. Hope you enjoy!

It didn't take Marsha long to find the portrait of Smelting Diggs, a renowned magical historian of the 16th century, located on the third floor corridor. What did slow her down was her hesitation regarding the whole project. Not that she didn't trust Lily (you can never trust anyone entirely though, can you?), but she didn't want other Slytherins to know how much time she was really spending with the Gryffindor lot.

"I can still go back," – she thought to herself as she scanned the empty corridor. She didn't really have to do it and was free to walk away from the whole enterprise. She then thought of Lily and how disappointed she would be if Marsha didn't show up at the meeting. "On the other hand," – Marsha thought, "I will probably be the only Slytherin there and it could be to my advantage." That decided it. She turned around, took out her wand and tapped the portrait three times. "Apporto," – she whispered. A crack appeared between the wall and the frame, and Marsha quietly slid through it.

Marsha could distinctly hear voices at the end of the long corridor. Her steps echoed and she performed a quick silencing spell as she carefully moved along. Finally, she saw an opening to her left and stepped into a small room. A big fireplace was giving off a pleasant warmth and illuminating those seated at a sofa and chairs. She first saw a dark-haired tall Ravenclaw prefect who was standing by the fireplace. He put the ornament he was holding back on the mantle and turned to Marsha:

\- We didn't think you would be coming, - he said.

Marsha looked around the room and put her wand in her robe sleeve.

\- Nice to see you too, Tony, - she responded dryly and made her way to an unoccupied chair.

The furniture was arranged around a low table that was laden with cheese, bread, fruit and the ever-present pumpkin juice. Other students were quietly talking among themselves and no one seemed to pay Marsha any attention. The Slytherin girl picked up a glass of juice and caught Lily's eyes. Lily quickly smiled at Marsha and continued her conversation with a fellow Gryffindor, Benjamin Holmes, a handsome seventh year who was rumored to join St. Mungo's apprenticeship program this coming summer.

Tony Phillips walked over to the group and sat down at the dark green leather chair, his back to the fireplace.

\- Shall we start? - he asked and looked around him.

Marsha didn't fail to notice that the relaxed atmosphere among those present. Alisson Taylor, the head of the Potioneers' Society, turned to Tony:

\- You don't need to be so official, it's not a prefects' meeting, – she said cheerfully.

There was a general bubble of laughter and Lily said:

\- Yes and no, Alisson. It's not a usual school meeting either and since everyone here promised to keep today's encounter hush-hush, - she looked around the table, - I suggest we get straight to the matter at hand.

\- I agree with Lily, - said James Potter.

He was sitting next to Marsha and she couldn't help but notice that unlike her previous encounters with the infamous Marauder, he sounded serious and there was no hint of his usual air of nonchalance.

\- Thanks guys for coming here tonight, - he continued. – If you don't mind, I'd like to introduce everyone here and then we can move on to why we we're here on a Thursday night while Tony's schedule states that we're patrolling the corridors.

Marsha cast him a curious look. James typically shied away from what she called "responsibility" and had never, as far as she could remember, chaired any of the prefects' meetings. It was also true that it was her patrolling night and it was one of the reasons why she wanted to be there in the first place. She had long suspected that some students were concerned about the ongoing unrests outside Hogwarts walls and it was no secret that Voldemort's supporters were starting to conduct their hideous rallies in the open. There were rumors flying around Slytherin dungeons that some students started a 'pro-peace' (or 'pro-Muggle' as the Snake's house called it) campaign to prevent a fallout within the school's walls. Personally, Marsha understood that the Dark Lord's rhetoric was appealing to deep-lying prejudices that existed in magical society and were ready to burst out at the first call. For this reason, she had already made arrangements to be transferred to Gringott's Paris office upon graduation. England was becoming an unsafe place for the Muggle-born witch.

James went on to introduce everyone: Lily, Alisson, Tony, the three Maradeurs, two Hufflepuff seventh years, Gryffindor seventh -year Quidditch goalkeeper and Marsha. Marsha was an only student from Slytherin and it didn't escape anyone's attention.

\- Alright then, - said James. – As you see, we have representatives from all four houses tonight…

\- Who's we? – asked Sally McManus, Hufflepuff Quidditch captain.

\- Sally, - said Sirius and turned his handsome face towards her, - as if you don't know. C'mon, I thought you were a smart cookie.

Sally turned slightly pink.

\- What's she doing here? – interrupted James the Gryffindor prefect and Quidditch Keeper Stanislaus Tauman as he turned to Marsha.

\- Easy, Tauman, - said Sirius. – If you shut up for a minute, James will explain everything.

Stanislaus still did not look happy but didn't say anything.

\- Alright then, - James continued. – As I was saying, we have representatives from all four houses and we think it's important to include everyone. – he stressed the word "everyone" and looked pointedly at Stanislaus. – I'm not going to beat around the bush. We're going to talk about Voldemort and if you are not interested, you can walk out now.

Nobody moved. Remus took out a parchment and put it on the table in front him.

\- If you don't mind, James, - he said, - I'd like everyone to sign their names here. It's a simple spell – if anyone gives us away we'll know.

\- And don't ask him what'll happen to the rat, - continued Sirius. – You really don't want to know, – he let out a bark-like laugh.

Sirius took out his quill and signed his name. He then passed the parchment to Sally who diligently scribbled away. After everyone signed their names, James continued.

\- Okay, - he said. As some of you may have heard, Voldemort is gaining more supporters and it's starting to look serious. We are talking about the numerous incidents that took place in Glasgow last week. The Ministry is investigating who's behind it but it's no secret that the so-called "Death Eaters" are Voldemort's supporters.

\- These are just rumors, - interrupted Jack Blackwater, the Gryffindor goalkeeper.

\- They are true. – said Tony. – My uncle works at the Prophet and he said that they were pressured not to publish sightings of the snake mark – that eerie green mark that the Eaters set off every time they commit a murder.

The mood around the room darkened at once. Marsha remembered a late-night conversation with Margaret Leslie, her fellow prefect. Margaret was saying that her father had been approached by a family friend inquiring whether he'd donate to a campaign to support Magnus Warwick, head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation running a notorious anti-Muggle agenda. During that conversation, her father's friend hinted that Millicent Bagnold's, current Minister of Magic, time in office was coming to an end and would soon be compromised by "the forces beyond the Ministry's control." The "mark" soon was rumored to appear during a series of attacks on Bagnold's cabinet members. That was the first time Marsha began to fully comprehend the seriousness of the circumstances and decided to keep a closer eye on rumors flying around the castle. As a Muggle-born witch, she could not rely on family to warn and protect her. However, over the course of her seven years at Hogwarts she managed to forge close relationships with members of her house and knew how to use those ties to her advantage.

\- So what do you propose, James? – asked Sally.

\- I think we should first agree that everyone present today are active members of their Houses. Other students look up to you. - James paused. – Voldemort is gaining immense support and latest Glasgow attacks affected both Muggle and magical worlds. I say it's time we started taking some real responsibility and stop him and his cronies.

\- I'd gladly lend you my Sunbolt to support the cause, - said Sirius referring to his most recent acquisition, Sunbolt 1000, the broom that earned 5 out of 5 stars in the latest Quidditch Review issue. – But I'm not clear on what you're actually suggesting, mate.

\- I suggest we put out school knowledge to some good use. – said James. – I say we stand up to any efforts that may bring Voldemort and his supporters to power, - he said. – We need to get organized and create a network – we need to know our allies and enemies.

Sally looked dubiously at James:

\- James, we are barely of age. We don't even have jobs yet, how do you propose we fight for the greater good?

\- Who said anything about going at it alone? – he smirked. Marsha recognized the infamous "Potter smile." – You have little faith in members of the magical community who are already gathering supporters to prevent a war.

\- Who you talking about exactly? Slughorn? Dumbledore? – asked Lily.

\- All in good time, love. – James winked at Lily. She smiled. – Think about it, - James looked at those around him. - And let me know if you're interested. If you're out, we'll just part ways, if you're in – see you again soon.

\- Sounds like my last breakup line, - laughed Sirius.

Everyone got to their feet. The students broke up into groups by their respective houses and were leaving the room. Lily and Marsha were the last ones left.

\- Thank you for coming – I was not sure you would. – Lily smiled at Marsha.

\- Of course, I wouldn't dream of missing a secret rendezvous. Besides, - Marsha laughed, - I was the only Slytherin here. I wonder how long it took you to persuade Potter to have me in on the meeting, - she looked at Lily.

The Gryffindor prefect turn a scarlet shade of red.

\- I guess there's no point denying…How did you know?

\- You're the only one who can tell Potter what to do, - Marsha arched her eyebrow. – So… I should really thank you.

Marsha put down her glass on the table and stood up to leave.

\- Fancy going to Hogsmeade? – she asked abruptly.

\- Hogsmeade? Now? – Lily looked at her wristwatch. – It's nearly ten o'clock!

\- So?

\- So, we should be in dorms by midnight!

\- I know how to sneak by Filch on the way out, - said Marsha. – Besides, it's a beautiful night and tomorrow's Potions calss has been cancelled, remember?

Lily looked doubtful.

\- Oh, come on! – urged her Marsha. – You have to break rules once in a while!

\- Is this your motto? – laughed Lily.

\- Let's go and I'll tell you why Tauman was not happy to see me tonight, - said Marsha.

\- I can't believe I'm doing this! – Lilly picked up her bookbag and headed for the door. – Ok, let's go. But don't tell anyone we went.

\- Of course not, - smirked the Slytherin prefect. – Who on earth would believe me?

The girls laughed and left the room.

END


End file.
